Power Rider Warruit (Universe-221)
Power Rider Warruit is a a Power Rider season. That joined Power Rangers Fossil Spirits during Saturday airings. After Power Rangers Fossil Spirits concluded, Power Rider Warruit was joined by Power Rangers Rail Warriors. After the finale of Power Rider Warruit, Power Rider Racer joined Rail Warrior. The catchphrase for the series are "It's a Rider Warring Era." and "How would you use your power?" Story The World Tree has decided to test humanity to see if they are worthy of gaining the fruit of power and knowledge from its branches. It will do this by unleashing an army of monstrous beings known as Seedoms upon the world. However to give humanity a fighting chance it spreads special fruit as well, these fruits will grant warriors the power to fight back and see if humanity passes the test. However a company discovers the power fruit and processes them into Fruit Locks and one of their top scientists creates Seed Belts to use them. This is the start of Project Warruit. They intend to find warriors to fight against the Seedoms and pass the test thus saving humanity. However corruption rots World Tree Industry from within and even though many believe they are saving humanity the true goal is to claim the ultimate fruit for themselves. The battle for the World Fruit has begun! Characters Power Riders World Tree Industries *DJ Nachash *Morgan Strauss Allies *Isabelle Taylor *Bradley Stevens *Allison *Peyton *Tyrant Queen *Woman of the Beginning All Power Riders Power Rangers *Power Rangers Fossil Spirits *Power Rangers Rail Warriors Villains Seedom *Major Tyrant Seedom *Minor Tyrant Seedom **Dyudyuonshu **Grinsha **Shinmugurun *Elementary Seedom **Advanced Seedom ***Byakko Seedom ***Shika Seedom ***Komori Seedom ****Komori Seedom (Mutant) ***Inoshishi Seedom ***Seiryu Seedom ***Kamikiri Seedom ***Hekija Seedom ***Lion Seedom ***Yagi Seedom Episodes #Transform! The Orange Warrior Arrives! #Finisher! Pine Kick! #Suprise! The Prince's Banana Transformation?! #Birth! The Grapes Rider is Third #Friendship! Strawberry Arms on Stage #The Soldier, Goes to War! #A Watermelon?! Big Bang! #The Prince's New Power! Mango! #The Inves Capture Battle! #Rider's Assemble! Mystery of the Forest Revealed! #Truth Behind it All! #Next Generation of Riders Appear! #Warruit and Throne! Tagteam Suprise! #Secret of the Fruits! Fall of an Ally! #The Man Who Developed the Belts #New Arms! Samurai Lemon is Born! #Grace! The Peach Rider Emerges! #Farewell! No Longer Fun and Games #The Secret Weapon #Its an Invasion! the End of the World #World Tree's Secret #Saving One-Seventh #To the Front Lines, Triumph Orange Arms! Shogun Mode! #Our Enemies: Tyrants?! #Training 101, Bootcamp! #Throne's Neo Transformation! #When the Truth is Revealed... #Melords Betrayal #The King of the Tyrants! #He's Red, He's Blue! He's a Machine? #Find the World Fruit! #True Power! Fruit Basket Arms! Behold Emperor Form! #United We Woun't Fall #The King's True Power! Awaken the Queen! #Mitchell's Descision #Brother vs Brother! Melord vs Neo Melord #The Professor Returns! #Do-or-Die, Time to Break-In! #Awaken The Tyrant Within! #Clash! The Tyrant King's Full Power #Mitchell's Last Transformation! #Throne's Fall From Grace! The Ultimate Transformation #Two People! Only One can Rule #The Fated Two's Final battle #The Goddess of Victory Smiles! Trivia *I am a free lance writer. Who asked the creator of Power Rider if it was ok for me to make slight edits and use certain things. Which I have gained permission to do as such. So check out their original for here. https://maswartz.tumblr.com/post/119459970315/powerverse-omnipost Category:Power Rider Series Category:Saba Era Category:Series Category:Powerverse Category:Power Rider Warruit